Je l'aime à mourir
by BlackOphiosPotter
Summary: La guerre est finie, Harry Potter a triomphé. Mais la terreur est elle la seule chose à avoir disparu avec le Lord ? Si les masques tombaient ? Si les bouches se déliaient ? Si les coeurs s'ouvraient ? Slash HPSS
1. Prologue

**Titre: **_Je l'aime à mourir_

**Auteur:**_ BlackOphiosPotter_

**Disclaimer:**_ Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Je ne fait qu'emprunter son univers pour créer mes petites histoires sans intérêt LOL._

**Genre:**_ Romance_

**Couple:** _HP/SS. Ceci est un slash alors s'il s'avére qu'il y ait quelques homophobes ou simplement des gens qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de...relation et ben...BYE BYE. Je vous aurais prévenus._

**Résumé:**_ La guerre est finie, Harry Potter a triomphé. Mais la terreur est-elle la chose à avoir disparu avec le Lord ? Si les masques tombaient ? Si les bouches se déliaient ? Si les coeurs s'ouvraient ?

* * *

_

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

Quatre mois ! Quatre mois déjà que tonton Voldy avait été vaincu par notre héros national, j'ai nommé Harry Potter ! Bien sûr, il n'avait pas foncé tête baissée et seul dans la bataille. Avide de grand spectacle, Lord Voldemort avait ameuté tous ses sbires aux portes de Poudlard pour un combat mémorable.

Prévenus et prêts à l'attaque, tous les membres de l'Ordre et la plupart des élèves étaient postés dans le Grand Hall, attendant qu'Harry s'avance. Lorsque ce fut fait, la bataille leur sembla à tous interminable et quand enfin les deux ennemis se firent face, le duel fut plus rude que jamais. Attaque sournoises et douloureuses de la part du Lord, puissantes et écrasantes du côté du jeune sorcier, la jeunesse fit la différence.

Mais pas seulement.

Contre toute attente, Harry reçut l'aide et le soutien qu'il lui manquait à ce moment crucial. A terre, épuisé et vidé, il avait cru que c'en était terminé jusqu'au moment où il avait croisé un regard d'obsidienne...SON regard. Lorsqu'au début du combat il l'avait vu dans les rangs du Lord, son coeur avait sombré dans sa poitrine. Et au moment où il se croyait perdu, alors que Jedusor avançait vers lui en riant à gorge déployée, il avait ressenti le reste des forces de Severus moter en lui, au fin fond de son corps meurtri.

Alors il comprit, il comprit que le maître des potions pour qui il nourissait de tendres sentiments était de son côté, et l'avait toujours été. Grâce à cette puissance retrouvée et alors que Severus s'effondrait au sol, épuisé, il avait pu porter le coup fatal à son ennemi, avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.

Le lord était mort, son amour était du bon côté, il était en vie, le monde magique était sauvé...enfin !

* * *

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

* * *

_Voilà pour le prologue ! Alors je sais ce que vous vous dites ("Quoi ?! C'est tout ?") mais étant donné que c'est ma toute première fic, soyez indulgents SVP ! Néanmoins, je suis ouverte à toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise évidemment (surtout bonne mais bon chuut !). J'avoue que ce chapitre est très court, et je ne vous promet pas que les suivants soient beaucoup plus longs mais je met tout de même le chapitre suivant tout de suite ; ). _

_Un piti clic sur le bouton en bas à gauche ? Ca fait toujours plaisir : p !_


	2. Chapitre I

**Titre: **_Je l'aime à mourir_

**Auteur:**_ BlackOphiosPotter_

**Disclaimer:**_ Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Je ne fait qu'emprunter son univers pour créer mes petites histoires sans intérêt LOL._

**Genre:**_ Romance_

**Couple:** _HP/SS. Ceci est un slash alors s'il s'avére qu'il y ait quelques homophobes ou simplement des gens qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de...relation et ben...BYE BYE. Je vous aurais prévenus._

**Résumé:**_ La guerre est finie, Harry Potter a triomphé. Mais la terreur est-elle la chose à avoir disparu avec le Lord ? Si les masques tombaient ? Si les bouches se déliaient ? Si les coeurs s'ouvraient ?_

* * *

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

* * *

_I - Le masque tombe, les langues se délient..._

La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il se réveilla fut le regard sombre de son professeur de potions.

-"Potter ! Enfin réveillé !"

_Quel accueil :s_

-"Je..."troublé, Harry ne sut que dire

-"Vous quoi ?!"

Une seule réponse lui vint en tête, claire et évidente...

-"Merci"

Dire que Snape fut surpris eut été un euphémisme. Lui qui restait toujours impassible en toutes circonstances, il avait l'air d'une carpe hors de l'eau. Puis il fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-"Pourquoi vous...oh...pour ça _(et la lumière fut :p)_. Il n'y a pas de quoi, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose."

-"Oui mais...c'est vous qui l'avait fait" dit-il en relevant la tête qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé.

-"Oh...et en quoi cela rend-il le geste différent ?"

-"Je...euh...je..." il se replongea dans la contemplation de ses draps blancs.

A ce moment-là, Severus se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le garçon aussi craquant, l'air fragile, les joues rougies...il se donna une claque mentale pour avoir pensé une telle chose _(rhooo ! encore ces pensées déplacées...mais je tourne pas rond moi!)_ et reprit ses esprits pour écouter la réponse du plus jeune...qui ne venait pas.

-"Et bien, vous n'êtes pas très éloquent aujourd'hui" railla-t-il sans grande conviction.

-"Si vous tenez tellement à le savoir, je vous ai vu aux côtés de Voldemort et je ne m'attendais donc pas à ce revirement de situation"

-"Il est vrai que je suis arrivé avec lui, pour conserver ma couverture et sa confiance intactes jusqu'au bout, mais vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais me battre contre les membres de l'Ordre et tuer ceux pour qui j'avais une once d'estime ?"

Harry eut la décence de rougir, mais ne leva pas le yeux pour autant.

-"Je l'ai compris au moment où vous m'avez secouru"

-"Bien...je vois que la confiance règne" répondit-il, incompréhensiblement vexé.

Piqué à vif, Harry releva la tête en un éclair et plongea son regard émeraude brûlant de colère dans les prunelles d'onyx d'un Severus d'aussi mauvaise humeur, et lâcha tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps.

-"COMMENT VOULIEZ VOUS QUE JE VOUS FASSE CONFIANCE ?! VOUS QUI NE PERDEZ JAMAIS UNE OCCASION DE ME RABAISSER, DE M'HUMILIER ET DE ME HURLER DESSUS ?!!? VOUS QUI ETES SI FROID ET SI DISTANT AVEC TOUT LE MONDE !!! VOUS QUI ME...qui me..." sa voix se brisa et il finit dans un murmure "...vous qui me détestez alors que je...je voudrais..." il ne put finir sa phrase car il s'aperçut qu'un larme roulait sur sa joue et il fut secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Déconcerté et, avouons-le, touché par cette déclaration, l'homme habituellement insensible agit impulsivement et fit une chose incroyable _(mais vrai...dsl c'était trop tentant :p)_. Il s'assit au bord du lit, attira le gamin près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

-"Chut...calmez-v...calme-toi...là chuuut !"

S'accrochant à la robe sombre de son aîné comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage, Harry laissa se déverser sans gêne toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis tant de mois.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, se balançant sur le lit immaculé du jeune homme. Quand enfin il se calma, Harry déserra son étreinte et essuya les dernières larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux et leva un regard embué et timide vers le maitre des potions qui se permit un léger sourire.

Il parla enfin d'une voix douce qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

-"Ca va mieux ?"

Harry murmura un faible aquiescement et un silence pesant s'installa; brisé quelques temps plus tard par le plus âgé des deux hommes, resté assis sur la couche blanche de l'infirmerie.

Il leva sa main fine au niveau du visage du Survivant et posa délicatement sa paume sur sa joue, provoquant un léger frisson chez le plus jeune.

-"Ecoute-moi, je crois que je te dois des explications"

Il prit une grande inspiration, reposa sa main sur les draps blancs, et commença son discours, les yeux plongés dans le regard brillant et attentif.

-"Premièrement, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne te détestes pas" voyant le regard sceptique qu'Harry lui lançait, il répliqua "ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité. Si j'ai agi d'une telle manière envers toi, c'était d'accord parce que j'exécrais ton père mais je me suis vite aperçus que tu étais différent, pas aussi arrogant que je le pensais et surtout beaucoup plus fragile. Je connais ton passé douloureux et je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu de ce titre de Survivant."

Comme Harry baissait à nouveau les yeux, il lui releva délicatement le menton.

-"Non, regarde-moi. A ce moment-là, j'aurais pu être plus...moins...exécrable avec toi"

-"Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait"

-"Ce qui me ramène à ma deuxième raison. Comme tu le sais, je suis depuis longtemps espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Je me suis volontairement fais détesté par...beaucoup de monde, et toi en particulier pour cette raison. Crois-tu que Voldemort aurait toujours cru à ma loyauté si je m'étais attaché à sa cible principale ? Bien sûr que non. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas changé ? Pourquoi je te hurlais dessus, t'humiliais et étais si froid ? Je ne prenais pas plaisir à le faire détrompe-toi. Je n'avais simplement pas le choix. Je suis désolé..."

-"Vous vous seriez vraiment attaché à moi ?" dit Harry, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux

-"J'ai dit ça ? Hum...possible..."

Le jeune homme sourit et, pris d'une envie irrésistible, reprit son professeur dans les bras, le dit professeur ne sachant que faire. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Harry s'écarta, les joues à nouveau rougies et parla, hésitant.

-"Alors...hum...maintenant ?"

-"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

-"Et bien, Voldemort est mort, vous n'êtes donc plus espion...est-ce que...est-ce que vous allez changer envers moi ?"

La réponse se faisant attendre, il commença à désespérer de l'entendre lorsque...

-"Oui...je ne vois plus l'intérêt de jouer la comédir pour rien...à moins que vous soyez réellement détestable" lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry rougit et sourit à son tour, heureux de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

-"Tutoyiez moi à nouveau s'il vous plait..."

Inconscient du fait qu'il l'avait vraiment tutoyé, Severus fut surpris mais accepta pourtant sa requête. C'était un nouveau départ après tout.

-"Hum...Puis-je vous...te poser une question à mon tour ?"

-"Euh...oui bien sûr"

Intrigué, Harry l'écouta avec attention.

-"Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as...disons-le, hurlé, tu n'as pas terminé ta tirade...tu as dit si je me souviens bien "vous me détestez alors que je voudrais...".

-"Oh ça ! Non ce n'est rien, c'était sous le coup de la colère, je ne sais pas ce que je voulais dire"

Voyant que son élève fuyait son regard et essayait d'éviter de répondre, Severus insista.

-"Harry..."

-"Non non vraiment, ce n'est pas important"

-"Harry, ne me prend pas pour un idiot..." il lui releva à nouveau le menton, le forçant ainsi à le regarder en face et vit que celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux "Ce doit être important pour toi si tu te mets dans cet état"

-"Je...c'est idiot" et il détourna à nouveau le regard, pour le plonger ensuite dans les yeux noirs de son ainé lorsque celui-ci lui dit.

-"Dis-moi..."

Toujours hésitant mais néanmoins déterminé, il lui avoua ce qui le rongeait.

-"Je crois...enfin...je suis..." il prit son courage à deux mains _(si le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondors ne le fait pas, qui le fera ?)_ et se jeta à l'eau "je suis amoureux de vous"

N'ayant plus rien à perdre, Harry observa attentivement la réaction de son aimé et s'il n'avait pas été aussi tendu, il aurait certainement explosé de rire. Snape jouait à nouveau la carpe échoué, avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci.

-"Oh...je vois"

Trois coups frappés à la porte l'interrompit pourtant, mais avant qu'il ait permis à l'intrus d'entrer, il s'adressa à Harry.

-"Ma garde est terminée Harry, je te laisse à tes amis mais ne crois pas que j'occulte ta déclaration, au contraire, je reviendrais plus tard."

Il se retourna pour laisser sa place à Ron et Hermione qui attendaient toujours derrière la porte de l'infirmerie mais pris d'une envie irrésistible il se retourna, aperçut la lueur triste dans les yeux si verts de son élève et se rapprocha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Il sortit enfin, laissant Harry à ses pensées confuses.

Il reprit son masque d'impassibilité lorsqu'il se trouva face à ses deux meilleurs amis.

-"C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous avez de la chance, il vient juste de se réveiller"

Derrière lui, Harry sourit d'un sourire amusé _(c'est pas gagné !!)_.

Severus, l'esprit chamboulé, descendit jusqu'à ces appartements au fond des cachots, s'effondra dans son fauteuil et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-"Bon sang, dans quel bordel il nous a fourré..."

_°to be continued...°_

* * *

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

* * *

_Alors ? Le verdict ? _

_Pour la suite je ne vous promet pas que je serais très assidue étant donné que je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire mais toutes les idées sont claires dans ma tête donc cela ne devrait pas trop tarder..._

_Une petite review ?? D_

_XxX BlackOphiosPotter XxX_


	3. Chapitre II

**Titre: **_Je l'aime à mourir_

**Auteur:**_ BlackOphiosPotter_

**Disclaimer:**_ Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Je ne fait qu'emprunter son univers pour créer mes petites histoires sans intérêt LOL._

**Genre:**_ Romance_

**Couple:** _HP/SS. Ceci est un slash alors s'il s'avére qu'il y ait quelques homophobes ou simplement des gens qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de...relation et ben...BYE BYE. Je vous aurais prévenus._

**Résumé:**_ La guerre est finie, Harry Potter a triomphé. Mais la terreur est-elle la chose à avoir disparu avec le Lord ? Si les masques tombaient ? Si les bouches se déliaient ? Si les coeurs s'ouvraient ?_

**Note de l'auteur: **_Merci pour vos reviews, qui sont, par chance, positives. Je vous mets la suite en espérant qu'elle vous satisfaira ; )._

* * *

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

* * *

_II - ...les coeurs s'ouvrent._

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le dîner débutait dans la Grande Salle, le professeur de potions remonta jusqu'à l'infirmerie déserte où il trouva un Harry perdu dans ses pensées, qui ne releva même pas la tête à son approche, ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser tomber son plan, Severus s'avança tranquilement, releva la tête de son élève et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un tendre et chaste baiser.

Baiser qui sembla bien trop court à notre Survivant qui n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux, trop surpris pour réagir. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, Harry put voir le sourire taquin de son aimé, qui semblait fier de son effet de surprise.

-"Rebonjour..."

-"Je...tu...vous...euh..."

-"Mais encore...?"

-"Vous moquez pas de moi, je...je suis surpris c'est tout...et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas"

Snape reprit sa place sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté quelques temps plus tôt et la rapprocha du lit.

-"Et bien, c'est assez simple. Mais avant de continuer, je crois que désormais toi aussi tu peux me tutoyer. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, et je dois te dire certaines choses. D'abord, tu dois savoir que mes sentiments ne sont pas aussi forts que les tiens" devant le regard perplexe du jeune homme, il s'expliqua "je veux dire que je ne ressens pas d'amour à proprement parlé envers toi mais je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que tu es...comment dire...diablement attirant, foutrement mignon et terriblement attachant. Du coup, je ne peux pas rester indifférent face à une déclaration telle que celle que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure."

-"Vous...tu veux dire que..."

-"Je veux dire que je ne peux résister à l'envie de partager un bout de ma vie avec toi. Je ne sais pas si cela durera, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais un jour te rendre tes sentiments mais je crois qu'on peut essayer...qu'en dis-tu ?"

Harry était sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il entendrait de tels mots venant de lui mais il devait réagir, il n'était pas en train de rêver et Severus semblait attendre une réponse.

-"Bien sûr que je veux essayer...mais...je croyais que les relations professeur/élève étaient interdites ?"

-"En effet elles le sont, et j'allais y venir. Nous devrons rester discrets. C'est pourquoi dès ton retour en cours, tu devras aller demander à Dumbledore de te permettre de prendre des cours particuliers de potions...que nous ferons, puisque tu en as besoin, mais de cette manière, on pourra se voir, sans enfreindre aucune règle...cela te va-t-il ?"

-"Je crois de toute manière que je n'ai pas le choix mais...cela me va oui...bien sûr"

Epuisé par toutes les visites qu'il avait reçues aujourd'hui, Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

-"Je crois que je peux te laisser dormir, je reviendrais à chaque dîner jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes en cours"

Sur ce, il se pencha sur Harry, et l'embrassa tendrement, sans hâte. Harry ferma ses paupières et serra ses bras autour du cou de son professeur, tout en caressant ses lèvres de sa langue, cherchant de ce fait à approfondir le baiser. Snape ne se fit pas prier et accueillit cette divine intruse avec plaisir, la caressant de sa langue tendre et habile.

Harry gémit sous cette douce caresse et leur étreinte prit fin après un long moment, les laissant à bout de souffle. Le regard voilé, le jeune sorcier sourit à l'adulte qui s'éloigna doucement, murmurant un faible "Bonne nuit".

Severus allait atteindre la porte lorsque lui parvint une supplique.

-"Attends...reste avec moi s'il te plait...juste...juste le temps que je m'endorme"

Il se retourna alors, et avisant la main tendue du jeune homme, comprit où il voulait en venir. De ce fait, il revint sur ses pas, pris la fine main devant lui et s'assit confortablement sur le lit, attirant Harry contre lui. Celui-ci se cala tout contre son flanc, posant sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux. Severus l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et attendit patiemment.

-"Dors bien"

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'aperçut qu'Harry s'était endormi, tendrement blotti à ses côtés. Il l'observa longuement et se dit que oui, il pourrait bien le laisser entrer dans sa vie...peut-être plus facilement qu'il le pensait, même. Après tout, qui peut résister à un ange ?

oOo

OoO

oOo

C'est ainsi que débuta leur tendre et touchante histoire.

Après trois semaines de convalescence, Harry avait pu rejoindre ses camarades et reprendre les cours en vue de ses examens de dernière année. Libéré de son poids, heureux et amoureux, Harry était plus épanoui que jamais. Certes sa relation avec Severus n'était pas simple, on n'effaçait pas sept ans de haine forte (bien que factice) en un claquement de doigts. Ils avaient de nombreuses disputes et beaucoup de prises de bec mais les réconciliations étaient également en grand nombre, et bien plus intenses que les querelles.

Après une heure de potions, ils leur restait une heure pour flâner, discuter, apprendre à se connaître...vivre à deux. Après quoi, Harry remontait calmement à son dortoir, le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur léger, et il dormait paisiblement, le sommeil peuplé d'un tendre regard sombre et pénétrant.

Severus quand à lui, bien qu'il fut moins impartial et plus juste envers les élèves n'appartenant pas à sa maison, il n'en restait pas moins craint et religieusement respecté par tous, tant pour sa haute maitrise des potions que pour son puissant charisme et son caractère dur.

oOo

OoO

oOo

C'est ainsi qu'en ce 31 mai au soir, Harry se dirigeait comme tous les deux jours vers les cachots en vue de son cours de rattrappage de potions. Etant le dernier avant les examens, Severus lui avait promis une soirée tranquille, sans cours mais uniquement réservée aux discussions et autres activités à deux. De ce fait, il ne se dirigea pas vers la salle de potions mais directement vers l'appartement de son désormais petit ami, tout en vérifiant que personne n'errait dans les cachots à cette heure-ci.

En entrant, il fut surpris de trouver la pièce vide, baignant dans l'ombre. La seule source de lumière visible provenait d'une bougie blanche posée sur la table basse, éclairant deux feuilles de parchemin. Harry s'approcha et saisit la première.

oOo

_Harry,_

_Tu dois être étonné de te trouver seul dans mes quartiers après ce que nous avions prévu mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié notre soirée, bien au contraire. Tu trouveras sur le second parchemin le chemin qui te mènera à moi. Pour plus de sécurité, je me suis permis de prendre ta cape d'invisibilité, elle est sur le sofa derrière toi. Remonte dans le parc du château, et suis la route que je t'ai indiquée. Je t'attends._

_Je t'embrasse, Sev._

oOo

Impatient, Harry se couvrit de sa cape, attrapa le parchemin à la hâte et parcourut les nombreux escaliers de l'école en direction du Grand Hall. Arrivé dans le parc, il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur son plan. Durant près de vingt minutes il suivit ce chemin invisible tracé pour lui par son amour et arrivé sur la plus grande hauteur des alentours de Poudlard, il le vit enfin.

Eclairé par les couleurs chaudes d'un soleil mourant, Severus se tenait face au lac, le surplombant de plus de quinze mètres. Devant lui s'étendait la vallée verdoyante, le Lac Noir en son centre, le château sur une hauteur plus loin à sa gauche et au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le village sorcier de Pré-au-lard. Le soleil couchant terminait le tableau, l'enrobant de sa robe de feu.

Absorbé dans sa contemplation, notre soit-disant irrascible professeur n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme approcher et il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque celui-ci entoura sa taille musclée de ses bras fins.

Severus sursauta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il noua ses mains à celle du plus jeune et se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte. Il restèrent ainsi enlacés pour observer le magnifique coucher de soleil. Le silence ne fut brisé qu'au moment où l'obscurité tomba.

-"C'est sublime Sev'" entendit le plus âgé murmurer à son oreille.

-"Et ce n'est que le début..."

Il se retourna et d'un geste, il fit apparaitre une table ronde drappée de velours noir, deux chaises de la même couleur, l'ensemble encerclé de roses rouges. Les milliers de bougies qui flottaient au dessus de leurs têtes furent bientôt rejointes par les astres lumineux de la nuit.

Le souffle coupé, Harry se tourna vers Severus, abasourdi.

-"Ca te plaît ?"

-"Et comment ! C'est...waouh...mais en quel honneur ?"

-"Notre dernière soirée ensemble avant tes examens, les vacances et ton départ de l'école..."

-"La dernière..."

Harry baissa la tête après avoir lâché ce murmure mélancolique.

-"Hey !" Sev la lui releva délicatement et vit se lever vers lui deux émeraudes humides "Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?"

-"La vérité. Qu'est ce qui va se passer après ? Je veux dire...je vais passer mes ASPICs, je vais certainement partir de Poudlard et vivre au square Grimmaud. Qu'est ce qui va nous arriver ? Personne n'est au courant, tout le monde pense que l'on a simplement effacé notre haine mutuelle, qu'on est devenus amis mais...je ne veux pas vivre éternellement dans le secret mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Alors, si l'on doit continuer à se cacher pour rester ensemble alors soit, je ne me plaindrai pas. Mais ici c'est simple, dehors...comment cela se passera-t-il ? Je sais que moi je pourrai supporter les galères, je pourrai mentir par amour pour toi mais toi, je ne sais pas si tu tiens assez à moi pour supporter longtemps cette situation, j'y ai pensé des dizaines de fois et j'arrive toujours au même point. Tu vas te lasser de ces contraintes, j'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas, pas maintenant que je sais que c'est faisable entre nous, je ne --"

-"Stop !" il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pleines "Assieds-toi". Severus s'assit à son tour, face à son petit ami et lui expliqua, prenant sa main dans la sienne. "Je ne veux plus jamais t'endendre dire des choses pareilles, c'est clair ? Bien. Le directeur devait t'en parler pour te demander ta permission, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour t'en parler." Ayant piqué la curiosité d'Harry, qui le regardait les sourcils froncés, l'adulte continua avec un sourire en coin. "Tu sais, comme tous le monde, que malgré la fin du Lord Noir, certains mangemorts sont toujours en activité. Pour accélérer leur arrestation, Dumbledore a décidé que cet été, et pendant toute la durée des vacances, tous les membres de l'Ordre séjourneraient au QG. Tous...dont moi."

-"Vrai ?!" Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Severus, son Severus allait habiter avec lui pendant deux mois !!

-"Vrai !"

Son sourire revenu et au comble du bonheur, Harry quitta la table et se jeta dans les bras de son aimé, renversant sa chaise dans son élan. Riant à gorge déployée, les deux hommes restaient là, simplement enlacés, le plus jeune étant à cheval sur le second, toujours assis sur sa chaise restée à terre. Retrouvant peu à peu leur calme, ils restèrent un temps face à face, à portée de lèvres. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent et retrouvèrent enfin le contact et la chaleur de l'autre.

Un ballet sensuel démarra alors, une querelle charnelle à chercher le dominant. Le plus jeune abandonna alors le combat, laissant la langue de son professeur envahir sa bouche, caresser en douceur cette peau tendre et humide.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, les yeux remplis d'un désir contenu. Sans quitter sa place, Harry reprit son calme et fut soudainement envahit d'un doute.

-"Mais...et après ?"

-"Après ?"

-"Oui, après les vacances ?"

-"Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout est prévu." lui dit-il en caressant sa joue "Fais-moi confiance. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Sachant que cela était important pour l'homme en noir, la confiance ayant été difficile à acquérir, il n'eut pas à réfléchir une seconde avant de répondre.

-"Oui, bien sûr que je te fais confiance, jamais plus je ne douterai de toi, je t'aime."

-"Je sais."

Il savait qu'Harry était déçu de ne pas recevoir à son tour ces trois mots si précieux, mais Severus n'était pas prêt, pas encore. Il faisait mal au jeune sorcier, il le savait, à chaque fois...et il se faisait mal lui-même par le même fait...à chaque fois.

Avant d'apercevoir cette douloureuse lueur de déception dans les prunelles de son presque amant, il reprit sa bouche dans un baiser vertigineux, les laissant pantelants. Cette fois-ci pourtant, ils ne se retinrent pas. Par un coup de rein puissant, Severus roula de côté et reprit le dessus, allongé entre les jambes de son compagnon, le dominant de tout son poids. Durant sa manoeuvre, ses lèvres avaient continué leur travail et exploraient à présent la peau tendre du cou du jeune homme.

Peu à peu, le désir grimpa en eux, puissant et dévastateur. Sentant l'érection d'Harry durement pressée contre la sienne, Severus sourit tout contre sa peau et ses baisers devinrent fiévreux. A présent, il léchait, mordillait et honorait chaque millimètre d'épiderme à portée de bouche.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il sentait son désir enfler dans son pantalon et les baisers de son amour, atteignant le premier bouton de sa chemise, le faisaient gémir avec force.

-"Sev'...attends...on-on ne peut pas...pas continuer ici...on pourrait hummm, on pourrait nous voiroooooh !"

-"Pas de souci pour ça mon ange" le premier bouton de la chemise sauta "j'ai pensé à tout" le deuxième subit le même sort "sorts de silence" le troisième n'y échappa pas "et d'invisibilité" puis le quatrième "on est tranquille, seuls" et enfin les derniers "pour deux longues heures"

Sur ce, Severus reprit son exploration, embrassant le peau halée du jeune homme à bout de souffle sous ses caresses. Il mordilla sensuellement les bouts de chair dressés sous le plaisir, puis descendit lentement vers des contrées interdites. Alors qu'il mimait l'acte sexuel dans le nombril d'Harry ("Oh Sev', t'arrêtes pas ! Hummmm !") ses mains étaient occupées à déboutonner son pantalon, lentement, comme une douce torture ("Je t'en priehmmm"). L'une d'entre elle s'approcha dangereusement de la source ultime de plaisir, s'aventurant calmement sous la barrière de tissu du boxer et...

-"Oh...ouiiiii !!"

_°to be continued...°

* * *

_

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

* * *

_Pardon pardon pardon..._

_Au moins comme ça, je suis sûre que même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui aiment l'histoire, il y en a certainement plus qui attendront le chapitre suivant avec impatience LOL. _

_But...lemon or not lemon ? That is the question D_

_Et...reviews or not reviews ?? Reviews !!!! svp : P_

_XxX BlackOphiosPotter XxX_


	4. Annonce

Je sais je sais, vous attendiez certainement le chapitre suivant et je suis terriblement désolée de cet inacceptable retard. Je sais bien qu'aucune excuse ne peut me justifier mais je vais tenter de le faire quand même. Sachez que j'ai bêtement bloqué à l'écriture de la suite (à savoir une scène plutôt HOOOOT) lol et je n'ai pas réussi à m'y remettre pendant de longs jours par manque de temps et d'inspiration. Et voilà que la semaine dernière je me suis faite opérée des quatre dents de sagesse donc je n'étais pas trop en état de continuer.

Mais n'ayez crainte, je vais mieux, l'écriture a repris de plus belle et je m'engage à poster le prochain chapitre dans la semaine à venir (les devoirs peuvent bien attendre encore un peu non ? lol).

Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier avant l'épilogue et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Encore mille pardons

_XxX BlackOphiosPotter XxX_


	5. Chapitre III

**Titre: **_Je l'aime à mourir_

**Auteur:**_ BlackOphiosPotter_

**Disclaimer:**_ Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Je ne fait qu'emprunter son univers pour créer mes petites histoires sans intérêt LOL._

**Genre:**_ Romance_

**Couple:** _HP/SS. Ceci est un slash alors s'il s'avére qu'il y ait quelques homophobes ou simplement des gens qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de...relation et ben...BYE BYE. Je vous aurais prévenus._

**Résumé:**_ La guerre est finie, Harry Potter a triomphé. Mais la terreur est-elle la chose à avoir disparu avec le Lord ? Si les masques tombaient ? Si les bouches se déliaient ? Si les coeurs s'ouvraient ?_

**Note de l'auteur: **_Encore une fois, je suis désolée de mon retard mais ça y est, il est là. Ce chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue (qui sera sûrement très court), il sera un peu plus long que les précédents (pas difficile vous me direz...lol). Pour me faire pardonner de ma fin...au moment crucial LOL, en plus d'être plus long, le début sera assez mmmmm HOT ! lool. Bonne lecture !!_

_

* * *

_

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

* * *

_III-Je l'aime à mourir_

_Alors qu'il mimait l'acte sexuel dans le nombril d'Harry ("Oh Sev', t'arrêtes pas ! Hummmm !") ses mains étaient occupées à déboutonner son pantalon, lentement, comme une douce torture ("Je t'en priehmmm"). L'une d'entre elle s'approcha dangereusement de la source ultime de plaisir, s'aventurant calmement sous la barrière de tissu du boxer et..._

_-"Oh...ouiiiii !!"_

Harry cria son plaisir lorsque de longs doigts empreints de sensualité se refermèrent sur sa virilité tendue et sensible. Les lèvres de son professeur adoré remontèrent jusqu'aux siennes pour les honorer tendrement, avec douceur, contrastant ainsi avec les mouvements devenus brusques de cette main agile sur son sexe. Severus accéléra le mouvement petit à petit, resserrant sa poigne sur le pénis de son compagon, flattant ses testicules de son autre main, caresse légère et savoureuse.

La respiration haletante, Harry sentit à peine les baisers papillons déposés sur son torse, trop submergé par le plaisir procuré par ces mains virtuoses. Il ne se rendit compte du changement de position de son partenaire que lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine frôler son gland rougi.

-"Merlin !"

-"Non, non, moi c'est Severus" le taquina-t'il, jouant avec ses nerfs.

-"Sev', continues...je t'en prie !"

Riant face à ce ton suppliant , Severus reprit sa caresse buccale avec plus d'attention. Sa langue vint délicatement recueillir les premières gouttes de plaisir salées perlant déjà sur cette hampe dressée. Puis petit à petit, il amplifia ses mouvements, gouttant à cette peau fragile et humide sur toute la longueur de la verge offerte. Enfin, voyant l'impatience grandissante du jeune homme sous lui, il la prit brusquement en bouche, coupant le souffle pour un instant à son jeune élève.

-"Ah...mmmm ! Oui...c'est trop bon !!"

Il continua alors ses va-et-viens, alternant douces tortures et vifs mouvements, amenant vite Harry au bord de la jouissance.

-"Hmmm Sev'...je...vais...je vais...aaahhhh, Severus !!"

Et dans un dernier spasme, il se libéra dans la bouche de son aimé qui avala l'amère semence avec délectation. Il remonta ensuite au niveau des lèvres purpurines qu'il baisa, laissant la langue d'Harry passer paresseusement la barrière charnelle, lui faisant goutter sa propre saveur. Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, encore affaibli par la vague de sensation qui l'avait traversé, le jeune homme inversa leur position et remercia mentalement son professeur préféré de ne pas avoir gardé sa lourde robe si pénible à enlever. A son tour il défit les quelques boutons de la chemise de son ainé en ponctuant chacun de ses mouvements manuels d'effleurements de lèvres. Il posa enfin sa main sur l'objet de toutes les convoitises, arrachant un soupir de contentement à son enseignant.

Lentement, sa bouche atteignit la barrière de la ceinture qu'il défit prestement, abaissant ensuite la fermeture de ses dents. Le pantalon glissa alors jusqu'aux genoux de Severus, le laissant en boxer, excité, les joues rougies, les yeux brillants, étendu parmi les roses...sublime. Un démon de luxure ? Un ange déchu ? Son amour...

-"Harry..." souffle de supplication.

Le dit Harry s'était perdu dans sa contemplation et en avait momentanément oublié de besoin de libération de son petit ami. Il se secoua mentalement et reprit ses esprits.

-"Tu es magnifique !"

Severus sourit, d'un sourire à faire pâlir une Vélane.

-"Viens..."

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se rebaissa, embrassant la virilité de l'homme à travers le tissu, créant ainsi une sensation de frottement insoutenable pour le rigide (NdA: c'est le cas de le dire ! lol...pardon hum : p) maitre des potions qui en fit part à son jeune compagnon.

-"Je t'en prie...mmm...j'en peux plus !"

Comme l'avait fait Severus un peu plus tôt, Harry ricana et accéda à la requête de son futur amant en libérant son sexe, tendu au possible. Ne voulant pas le faire languir plus longtemps et avide de contact avec cet épiderme si délicat, le jeune homme effectua de langoureux mouvements de va et vient, sucion et autres caresses labiales, encouragé par les soupirs et gémissements du propriétaire de sa gourmandise. Il sentait d'ailleurs sa main dans ses cheveux accentuer la pression de sa bouche le long de sa verge. Augmentant le plaisir de plusieurs degrés, il massa tendrement ses bourses pleines. Leur contraction ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps et Severus se libéra à son tour au plus profond de la gorge de son élève ("Ahh...Harry !!") qui avala prestement le chaud liquide.

Pendant quelques minutes de silence, ils restérent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête d'Harry posée sur le torse partiellement dénudé de l'adulte, celui-ci l'entourant de son bras. Ce fut l'ainé qui reprit la parole, doucement, comme pour ne pas briser complètement la douceur du moment.

-"Vivement que tu termines les cours !"

Harry releva la tête et le regarda, interdit.

-"Et bien oui, tu te rends compte ? Si de simples préliminaires nous mettent dans cet état-là à chaque fois, imagine ce que ça donnera quand on fera l'amour !!"

Ils rirent tous les deux, imaginant très bien leur état. Après s'être calmé, Harry rétorqua :

-"Tu n'as pas à te plaindre de l'attente parce que je te rapelle que c'est toi qui a instauré cette règle stupide d'attendre la fin de mes études pour passer à l'acte."

-"Et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je n'ai pas le droit de coucher ou d'entretenir une..."

-"...quelconque relation avec l'un de tes élèves, je sais. Tu n'as pas le droit de coucher avec, mais tu es autorisé à le sucer ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce n'est pas le règlement qui t'a fait faire ce choix."

-"C'est vrai. J'ai déjà dépassé les limites en sortant avec toi mais te faire l'amour en étant toujours ton professeur ce serait prendre une trop grande responsabilité. Ce n'est absolument pas contre toi, entendons-nous bien ! Je n'ai pas honte de toi ou de notre relation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de ce genre, loin de là...c'est juste...c'est dans ma tête. Je me sentirais trop coupable, trop irresponsable et je ne veux pas gâcher notre histoire avec mes états d'âme stupides. Ce doit être parfait, tu comprends ?"

-"Bien sûr que je comprends mais tu vois c'est si...frustrant de devoir s'arrêter à chaque fois alors que nous avons tous les deux hâte de la suite !"

-"Je le sais bien, je suis comme toi mais ce n'est pas possible, pas encore. Plus qu'un mois à attendre, voilà ce dont nous devons nous rappeler."

-"Argh ! Je crois que dès qu'on pourra se retrouver seuls un soir au QG, on baptisera les draps de mon lit...ou du tien au choix...ou de ceux des autres ça m'est égal ! Le premier qui sera à notre portée !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Severus donna un tendre baiser sur le front d'Harry.

-"Et si nous mangions ?"

-"Et si l'on se rhabillait d'abord, tu ne crois pas ?"

-"Ce serait une bonne idée oui !"

Après quelques sorts de nettoyage, ils se recomposèrent une tenue décente et se mirent à table, savourèrent les mets goûteux qui apparaissaient selon leurs désirs et se dévorèrent des yeux sous le regard bienveillant des diamants célestes.

Ils se séparent à contre-coeur une heure et demi plus tard, après avoir échangé un long baiser d'au revoir.

oOo

OoO

oOo

Le mois avait été difficile pour eux deux. A se croiser, s'échanger uniquement des regards et sourires "amicaux", se frôlant au détour d'un couloir, s'observant à la dérobée...si proche...mais si loin pourtant...

Inutile de vous dire qu'Harry obtint ses ASPICs haut la main. Certes, il se retrouvait derrière Hermione et Draco (NdA: oui il l'appelle par son prénom ! Je vous ai dit, les langues se délient, les escuses et le pardon en découlent ; p ) mais troisième, ce n'était pas si mal non ? Bien sûr les révisions avaient été difficiles, il avait été exécrable pendant trente jours mais il avait réussi !

Severus lui aussi avait passé un mois atroce. Enfin...ses élèves et collègues seraient les plus à plaindre. Après tout, ce sont eux qui avaient dû subir la mauvaise humeur du sombre professeur. Même le Snape de pendant la guerre n'était pas aussi cruel...même avec ses serpents préférés, c'est pour dire ! Non, non, je vous assure, un vrai calvaire !

Enfin, nous étions le 30 juin ! Un jour synonyme de bonheur pour tous, élèves comme professeurs : un samedi...et les vacances en plus, vous comprenez !!

Mais deux personnes, que je ne citerai pas, étaient particulièrement euphoriques. Comment ne pas l'être quand vous savez que vous vous apprêtez à passer deux mois entiers aux côtés de celui que vous chérissez ?

oOo

OoO

oOo

Le Poudlard Express...jamais Harry n'avait ressenti de si fortes émotions en le voyant. Il avait été fou de bonheur chaque fois qu'il le prenait pour retrouver Poudlard, accablé lorsqu'il rentrait à Privet Drive, mais aujourd'hui, il ne tenait plus en place. Il aurait dû être nostalgique et peut-être même triste de quitter définitivement ce qu'il avait appelé son chez lui, mais non, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Ses amis avaient bien tenté de comprendre son attitude mais face au mutisme borné du Survivant, ils avaient renoncé.

Désormais, ils se retrouvaient tous dans un compartiment du train, voyant défiler le paysage sous leurs yeux, discutant de leurs projets, leur avenir, leur nouvelle vie. Pendant le trajet pourtant, Harry ne pensait qu'à une chose, les retrouvailles !!

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, le jeune sorcier se retrouva à quai, serré dans les bras protecteurs de Mme Weasley qui avait déjà broyé les os de Ron et Ginny.

-"Harry chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?"

-"Bien Mme Weasley, je vous remercie."

-"Parfait. Tu es certainement au courant que tous les membres de l'Ordre vont passer les vacances chez toi pour mettre en place certains plans pour la capture des derniers mangemorts ?"

-"Oui, Dumbledore m'a prévenu"

Il n'aurait clairement pas pu dire, "Bien sûr, Severus m'en a parlé plus tôt que prévu lors de notre dîner aux chandelles !!". Non honnêtement, vous n'y pensez pas !!

-"Bien, allons-y alors."

-"Vous aussi vous y restez ?"

-"Non, mon chéri. Les enfants ne sont pas autorisés à participer aux réunions. Arthur et moi passerons lorsqu'elles auront lieu mais nous rentrerons au Terrier. Ron pourra venir de temps en temps si tu veux."

-"Ouais, ce serait génial" répondit le concerné, ayant cru un instant qu'il serait condamné à resté au Terrier sans jamais voir son meilleur ami.

Harry quand à lui se sentit horriblement cruel lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était soulagé de savoir Ron chez lui. Avec sa présence au QG, tous deux seraient automatiquement restés ensemble, tout le temps. Voir Severus aurait été plus compliqué que prévu.

Quel égoiste il faisait ! Bien sûr qu'il aimait Ron, il le considérait comme son frère mais...il aimait Severus de tout son coeur et toute son âme, et son absence chaque jour avait été si difficile qu'aujourd'hui il ne pensait qu'à lui.

Il avait bien droit à un peu de bonheur, non ?

Lui qui avait consacré son adolescence à sauver le monde, c'était bien le minimum que l'on pouvait lui rendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant leur discussion, ils avaient effectué le trajet jusqu'au square Grimmaud où ils s'installèrent tranquilement autour d'un dîner bien mérité, après qu'Harry ait rangé ses affaires.

Il était à présent vingt-trois heures et Remus, qui était le premier à devoir venir au QG, n'était pas encore arrivé.

-"Harry chéri, il se fait tard, nous allons rentrer. Je suis certaine que Remus ne va plus tarder."

-"Ne vous en faites pas Molly, je saurai me débrouiller."

-"Bien, nous reviendrons certainement dans la semaine. Bonne nuit."

-"Bonne nuit à tous !"

La famille Weasley quitta donc la maison, laissant Harry seul pour une demi-heure, temps après lequel le lycan arriva, essouflé. Il chercha celui qu'il considérait comme son fils du regard et le trouva endormi sur le sofa du salon. Fatigué du voyage, il s'était posé sur le canapé afin de soulager son corps et s'était rapidement assoupi. Attendri, Remus l'observa quelques secondes puis le prit dans ses bras et le monta jusque dans sa chambre, avant d'aller se coucher à son tour, dans la chambre attenante.

Harry se réveilla tôt dans l'après-midi en entendant des bruits au rez-de-chaussée. Déjà étonné de se trouver dans son lit et habillé, il s'intrigua d'autant plus en sachant la maison occupée. Puis après quelques secondes de confusion, il se souvint de sa soirée. Il attendait Remus sur le sofa puis...plus rien. Il s'était certainement endormi et le lycanthrope l'avait emmené dans son lit. Enfin les idées remises en place, il se doucha à le hâte et descendit rejoindre son parrain de substitution.

-"B'jour 'mus !"

Ne l'ayant pas entendu descendre à cause du boucan des casseroles en fonction (NdA: vive la magie quand on est un tache en cuisine ) le dit 'mus sursauta.

-"Oh, bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?"

-"Mieux que jamais !"

-"Assieds-toi, vas. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé mais tu dois avoir faim à cette heure-ci. Dumbledore doit arriver dans une heure accompagné de Severus il me semble."

Harry tiqua aussitôt à cette annonce. Severus arrivait dans une heure...oh Merlin !

Cachant son excitation qui aurait paru un peu suspecte, il se dépêcha de manger, et remonter illico presto afin de tout préparer pour son aimé. Il avait lui-même décidé de la répartition des chambres. Il avait soigneusement choisi de dormir dans celle située au fond du couloir, celle de Severus en face de la sienne. Les autres membres avaient été répartis tout le long du couloir selon les affinités. Voyant les minutes défiler, Harry prépara la chambre de son professeur avec soin et amour. Ceci fait, il déposa un petit mot sur le lit :

_Severus,_

_Peut-être seras-tu intéressé de savoir que, bizarrement, nos chambres se font face. Je pense que tes talents d'espion te permettront d'effectuer quelques visites nocturnes. Quand à moi, la cape de mon père me sera encore une fois bien utile._

_Tendres baisers, ton Harry._

Il se jeta un dernier coup d'oeil critique dans le miroir de sa salle de bain (NdA: j'ai bien dit SA salle de bain. Chacun la sienne voyons ! Vous imaginez tout ce monde pour UNE salle de bain ? Non, vous n'êtes pas sérieux !!) puis descendit à nouveau, rejoignit Remus au salon où celui-ci lisait tranquilement. Il posa son livre en l'apercevant. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le sofa, et pendant les minutes restantes, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Quand enfin le carillon résonna dans la sombre demeure, Harry sursauta et alla prestement ouvrir. Bien qu'il fut au courant de l'identité de ses visiteurs, son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçu Severus derrière le puissant directeur, qui arborait d'ailleurs un sourire mystérieux. Il les laissa entrer, et comme son petit ami passait près de lui et à l'abri des regards, l'adulte laissa sa main effleurer le bras du jeune homme en une douce caresse aérienne, provoquant chez l'adolescent un frisson incontrôlable et un sourire béat.

Tout ce petit monde s'installa au salon et ce fut Remus qui prit la parole.

-"Bien Albus, maintenant que vous êtes là, allez-vous enfin nous dire pourquoi vous n'êtes que deux ? Tous les membres n'étaient-ils pas censés s'installer aujourd'hui ?"

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Harry s'aperçut de l'absence des autres. Il avait tellement été absorbé par l'arrivée de son amour qu'il n'avait pas réagit. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils en jetant un discret regard à Severus, qui lui sourit le plus discrètement possible...ce qui étonna encore plus le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-"Oui bien sûr. Nous avons reçu une information du ministère. Ils veulent nous réunir tous durant trois jours pour organiser les différentes recherches des mangemorts en fuite. Etant donné que je n'accepterai pas que quiconque du ministère mette les pieds ici, la réunion aura lieu à Poudlard. Tous les autres membres de l'Ordre y sont déjà."

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il repartait pour encore trois jours !!!

-"Alors vous repartez déjà ??"

-"Et bien oui. Enfin, si Severus m'a accompagné ce n'est pas pour rien. En fait, nous étions ennuyés de te laisser seul ici et il s'est gentiment proposé pour rester ici. Il est vrai que sa présence au meeting n'est pas indispensable étant donné les opinions du ministère et de ses associés à son égard. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. A moins que tu ne préfères rester seul bien entendu ?"

Le regard malicieux que lui lança Dumbledore et le sourire en coin qu'il arborait étaient clairs. Il savait. Impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Harry rougit, ce qui accrut le sourire de son directeur. Leur bref échange silencieux passa inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres.

-"Non, non...bien sûr...Severus est le bienvenu. Il n'y a plus aucune raison que l'on s'entretue désormais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les yeux rieurs, Severus répondit.

-"Plus aucune, tu as raison Harry."

Le jeune sorcier avait envie de sauter partout. Il allait rester trois jours entiers seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Quoi rêver de mieux ?

-"Nous partirons dès ce soir."

Ca ! Ca, c'était encore mieux. En ce dimanche soir, il pourrait enfin retrouver les bras de Severus et même dormir avec lui...enfin dormir...hum ()

L'après-midi se déroula lentement, trop lentement au goût des deux futurs amants qui n'attendaient d'une chose : les voir filer, Remus et Albus. Le moment de délivrance arriva enfin. Severus était monté dans sa chambre et Harry raccompagnait ses amis. Avant de fermer la porte, Dumbledore se retourna vers lui et lui glissa doucement :

-"Au fait, si vous pouviez éviter ma chambre ou même ma salle de bain je vous en serais très reconnaissant."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche sous la surprise, les joues cramoisies. Le directeur partit, non sans avoir ri de la mine déconfite de son désormais ancien élève.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissants se refermer autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud glisser à son oreille:

-"On dirait finalement que mes talents d'espion et ta cape ne nous serons pas utiles pendant quelques jours."

Severus ponctua sa phrase d'un tendre baiser dans le cou d'Harry qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse, et le maitre continua.

-"Tu m'as tellement manqué...et le mot sur mon lit n'a fait qu'accroitre mon envie de t'avoir près de moi"

Enflammé par ces quelques mots, Harry se retourna vivement et hapa les lèvres de son amour avec passion, libérant tout le manque de lui accumulé durant tout ce temps.

A tâtons et sans lacher les lèvres de l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers en semant dans les marches quelques bouts de tissus inutiles. En montant à leur suite, on aurait pu ainsi découvrir, une chaussure, puis deux, enfin quatre, suivies de chaussettes, bientôt recouvertes par des chemises froissés, et en atteignant la porte de la chambre du fond, on serait tombé sur deux pantalons rageusement séparés de leur ceinture respective. Toujours est-il que les deux futurs amants se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Severus, vêtus uniquement de deux boxers tendus et encombrants sur leur peau bientôt moite.

Pêle-mêle ils tombèrent sur le lit sans prendre la peine de le défaire. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que la cadence ralentit, la force de la passion laissant place à un ballet sensuel et érotique à souhait. Leurs mains qui avaient précédement arraché les vêtements avec rage glissaient lentement sur les corps avides de contact. Severus, en position dominante, allongé de tout son poids sur le corps bronzé de son petit ami, laissa ses lèvres explorer le cou offert, descendit lentement vers le torse, emprisonna entre ses dents les tétons durcis, arrachant un gémissement plaintif au jeune homme soumis. Continuant sa torture, il caressa à travers le bout de tissu le membre dressé qui réclamait libération.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, cette bouche sur son torse, cette main sur son sexe...il n'était que gémissement et frustration. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir que la langue de son presque amant allait bientôt rejoindre sa main et lui faire voir plus d'étoiles. Enfin, Severus lui retira son sous-vêtement humide qu'il laissa choir sur le parquet, et prit entre ses mains le membre dur de son compagnon. A bout, Harry ouvrit la bouche.

-"Sev' je t'en prie ! Je n'en...hhmm...peux plus !"

-"Vos désirs sont des ordres..."

Avec un sourire victorieux, Severus laissa sa langue errer le long de la hampe dressé, en une caressa aérienne qui fit frémir Harry sans le contenter. Puis sans prévenir, il le prit totalement en bouche, provoquant un hoquet de surprise ("Oh Merlin !! Nom de mmmhh !") de la part de sa victime. Il entama alors de lents va-et-vients, accompagné dans son mouvemen par les mains de Harry dans ses cheveux. Sentant que le jeune homme était à bout ("Mmmh Sev' je vais...hhaa..."), il accéléra le rythme en enserrant un peu plus la verge rougie entre ses lèvres, massant en même temps les bourses de son ancien élève qui se rendit enfin dans un dernier râle dans la gorge de son professeur adoré.

Le laissant pas reprendre son souffle et ignorant son excitation inassouvie, Severus remonta le long du jeune corps moite et désirable et ravit ses lèvres en un geste tendre et apaisant, sachant que la suite ne serait certainement pas aussi agréable pour le jeune homme toujours vierge.

Ils mirent fin au baiser et chacun se plongea dans le regard de l'autre, force contre innocence, obsidienne contre émeraude, deux regards amoureux ?

-"Tu es sûr qe tu veux continuer ? Si tu n'es pas prêt on peux..."

Il fut stoppé dans sa tirade par un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"-Chhuut. Amour...ça fait des mois que je suis prêt, plus rien ne nous en empêche, ni ton poste, ni mes études, ni la guerre...personne. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi sur une décision à prendre. Alors ne t'arrêtes pas je t'en prie..."

Remis de son orgasme foudroyant, Harry repris la bouche de son aimé entre ses lèvres et sentit à nouveau une main indiscrète se faufiler vers son pénis qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller de nouveau. Après quelques minutes de remise en situation, Severus introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité inviolée du jeune homme, doigt qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de la victime à nouveau enfouie dans un abîme de plaisirs. Le deuxième le fit légèrement grimacer mais il s'habitua bien vite à cette intrusion habile. Sans arrêter ses baisers et sa caresse sur son sexe humide, Severus entra enfin un troisième doigt qui ne plut guère à Harry, la douleur se faisant plus forte que le plaisir. Lorsqu'il fut totalement préparé, ils se retirèrent, et l'homme enduit sa verge de lubrifiant avant de se réinstaller entre les jambes de son presque amant, amant qui malgré l'envie, appréhendait la suite. Alors calmement, l'aîné se rapprocha et pressa le gland rougi contre l'anus de son compagnon et murmura à son oreille.

-"Chut, ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas facile au début mais ça va aller. Si tu veux que j'arrêtes, dis-le moi tout de suite."

Alors qu'il acquieçait timidement, Severus reprit ses lèvres pour détourner son attention et le pénétra d'une poussée vive, mouvement qui arracha un long cri à Harry, étouffé par les baisers de son amant. Les larmes au bord des yeux, le jeune homme s'accrocha aux épaules de son amour, essayant en vain de s'habituer à cette présence inhabituelle.

-"Je suis désolé mais lentement cela aurait été pire...ça va ?"

-"Mmm...je...attends...ça va aller..."

La chair de son sexe pressée dans cet étroit fourreau mettait Severus au supplice mais il se retint, conscient de la douleur d'Harry. Afin d'y remédier, il s'employa à nouveau à flatter le sexe du jeune homme de sa main experte. Petit à petit, ce traitement réussit à atténuer la douleur, laissant à nouveau place au plaisir. Harry amorça un lent mouvement de hanche qui anéantit les résistances de Severus qui continua le mouvement, lentement, puis encouragé par les gémissements de l'adolescent, il accéléra la cadence, touchant ainsi un point sensible qui fit se cambrer le corps sous lui ("Ha oui !...mmm encoore !").

Pendant de longues minutes intenses, la pièce ne fut remplie que de gémissements, grognements et autres râles de plaisirs.

-"Oh Merlin Harry...mmm...c'est bonmmm !"

-"Oui...ah Sev' continue...t'arrêtes surtout...paaas !"

-"Jamais...ah...je vais...mmm"

-"Viens...avec moi..."

Et dans un ultime cri de jouissance, Harry se libéra entre leurs deux corps trempés de sueur, bientôt suivi par Severus qui éjacula au plus profond de son corps.

Les respirations erratiques envahirent la chambre, Harry haletant, Severus se calmant à ses côtés, la tête du plus jeune sur l'épaule de l'aîné. Epuisés, ils n'eurent la force que de prononcer un sort de nettoyage et de s'enfouir sous les draps avant de fermer les yeux. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry murmura doucement:

-"Je t'aime..."

Bien sûr, il n'eut pas de réponse, croyant que son amour s'était edormi mais celui-ci l'avait entendu, et ses pensées tournaient à cent à l'heure_. (M..moi aussi je...oui je t'aime amour, je le sais maintenant. Je sais que tu veux l'entendre et tu le sauras bientôt. Je ferais ça en tellement grand que tu ne l'oublieras jamais...j'ai déjà ma petite idée de comment je vais m'y prendre.) _Cette nuit-là, les deux amants dormirent étroitement enlacés, nus et le sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

OoO

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla le premier et son regard tomba sur le visage serein et toujours endormi de son jeune amant. Il sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue d'un geste doux et empreint de tendresse. Harry papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit, désormais réveillé de la plus douce des manières. Il sourit à son tour en voyant l'air attendrit de son homme.

-"Bonjour amour..."

-"Bonjour, bien dormi ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?"

-"Un mal de chien mais ça valait le coup, tu as été merveilleux."

-"Je te retourne le compliment."

Malgré la douleur, Harry passa sa jambe de l'autre côté de Severus, se tenant à cheval sur son amant et se pelotenna tout contre lui. Severus sourit tendrement et caressa lentement les cheveux du jeune homme.

-"Mmm...je resterais bien là, comme ça dans tes bras, pendant ces trois jours."

-"Rien ne nous en empêche"

Harry leva la tête, surpris.

-"Bien oui, on est seul, aucune tâche à effectuer...et on attend ça depuis des jours et des jours. Autant en profiter avant qu'ils ne reviennent."

Le jeune sorcier embrassa longuement son aîné.

-"Génial !! Hum...par contre, laisse mon...enfin...bref on va attendre un peu pour recommencer la totale. Mes fesses ne s'en remettraient jamais."

Severus rit face à la mine gênée et désolée de son petit ami et murmura tout contre ses lèvres.

-"Pas de problème...mais nos bouches, nos mains et autres parties de nos anatomies sont toujours en état n'est-ce pas ?"

Ayant surpris la lueur lubrique dans le regard de l'ancien espion, Harry comprit et afficha une moue innocente.

-"Bien sûr...mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir."

-"Tu vas voir où je veux en venir."

Et d'un habile coup de rein, Severus fit basculer un Harry hilare sous lui et ils s'empressèrent de couvrir leurs corps envoûtants de multiples baisers, caresses sensuelles et autres attouchements électrisants.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent que tendresse, prélassement et vie à deux...mais comme on dit, toute bonne chose a une fin. C'est ainsi que le mercredi soir, ils étaient tranquilement enlacés sur le sofa lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Ils soupirèrent de concert, se levèrent et après un dernier baiser, Harry alla ouvrir aux nouveaux venus. Il afficha un sourire qu'il voulut accueillant sur son visage et les laissa entrer.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, tous les membres prirent possession de leurs chambres et installèrent leurs affaires. Ils revinrent ensuite au salon où tous s'installèrent sous la demande du directeur.

-"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je crois que l'on peut discuter des jours à venir. Evidemment, beaucoup d'entre vous seront le plus souvent en mission de recherche comme nous l'avons convenu ces derniers jours. Les seuls d'entre vous qui ne sont pas concernés sont Harry bien sûr et Severus."

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air surpris mais le laissa continnuer.

-"Et bien oui, il me semble plus prudent pour vous de ne pas trop approcher les fugitifs. Après tout, vous les avez trahi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils seraient contre vous faire votre fête si je puis dire."

-"C'est vrai, vous avez raison mais, je vais faire quoi pendant tout ce temps ?"

-"Je crois que le grenier a un grand besoin de nettooyage, rangement et autre entretien. Il y a beaucoup de travail là-haut. Harry et vous n'aurez qu'à vous en occupez...si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire bien sûr."

Les deux concernés eurent la décence de rougir sous l'allusion d'Albus, mais cette réaction passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres qui avaient occulté la conversation.

-"Bien, puisque tout ceci est dit, je vous laisse et rentre à Poudlard, Fumseck m'attend pour notre partie d'échec du mercredi."

Cette annonce réveilla tout le monde qui pensa unanimement que finalement, malgré sa puissance, ce sorcier était définitivement toqué.

oOo

OoO

oOo

Pour tous, le mois de juillet passa étonnament vite. Entre les missions des uns, le récurrage des autres...enfin. Bien qu'officiellement Harry et Severus étaient de corvée de grenier, ce qu'il se passait là-haut était tout autre. Bien sûr, tous deux soupçonnaient à raison leur directeur de les avoir mis dans cette situation pour disons...leur faciliter la tâche. Et bien entendu, ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier. C'est pourquoi, après un mois de "travail", le grenier n'avait pas désempli. Certes il était en meilleur état, mais quiconque serait monté aurait découvert des travaux à peine commencés. Forcément, lorsqu'on passe ses journées aux côtés de son amour, on préfère câliner, discuter et rêvasser que de ranger le grenier. Qui me contredirait ?

De temps en temps pourtant, Severus laissait Harry seul à la tâche et fuyait on ne sait où. Enfin, Harry ne savait où. Le professeur de potions préparait minutieusement sa surprise pour son ange. Etant désormais sûr de l'étendue de ses sentiements pour le jeune homme, il avait la ferme intention de le lui faire savoir, de le faire savoir à tout son entourage même...et au monde sorcier tant qu'on y est (NdA: il fait pas les choses à moitié mon Sevychou ; ) ! ). Il avait décidé de...attendez, pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? Vous aussi vous aurez la surprise !! Aha !!

oOo

OoO

oOo

Il allait avoir 18 ans (NdA: il était beau comme un enfant, fort comme un homme...hum pardon). Dans deux minutes, ce serait son anniversaire. Il était 23h58 et il était assis sur sa fenêtre ouverte à contempler les étoiles tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'heure de temps à autre. A minuit pétantes, il entendit le tintement singulier signifiant que Severus était devant la porte (ils avaient mis ce sort sur chacune de leurs portes afin d'éviter de surprendre l'autre ou de réveiller toute la maisonnée en frappant à la porte). Harry sourit tendrement sans tourner la tête et en restant à sa place, alors que Severus avançait silencieusement dans la pièce. Avec douceur, il entoura ses bras autour de son petit ami et murmura à son oreille.

-"Bon anniversaire mon ange."

-"Merci amour."

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés à contempler le ciel étoilé à la douceur d'une brise d'été.

Protégés par de nombreux sorts de silence, ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube. A regret, Severus quitta la chambre lorsque Harry se fut endormi tout en disant tout bas.

-"Ce soir amour...ce soir..."

Puis il partit...

De toute la journée, Harry ne vit personne. Il lui avait été ordonné par tous qu'il reste chez lui en attendant la soirée.

Albus avait insisté pour qu'il le fête dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Harry n'avait forcément pas protesté, après tout, il s'y sentait comme chez lui, alors quoi de mieux que de fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire entouré de ses amis dans un endroit chalereux où l'on se sent bien.

Il s'était paré de sa plus belle robe. Noire aux brodures rouges, parée de notes d'argent, un savant mélange des couleurs des deux maisons ennemies. Grâce à Hermione, il avait réussi à éliminer ses infames lunettes rondes et il exposait désormais avec fierté son regard vert étincellant. Il était tout simplement à tomber. A l'heure prévue, 19h30, il se présenta, toujours seul aux portes de la salle où il découvrit tous ses amis réunis. Pour faire court et éviter toutes les présentations, on pourrait dire que tous les élèves de Gryffondor de son année étaient présents, ainsi que quelques autres étudiants, toute la famille Weasley au grand complet et tous les membres de l'Ordre. Tous ? En scrutant les alentours, Harry remarqua que le plus important de tous n'était pas là...mais où était Severus ? Il était censé être là depuis cet après-midi pour aider à la préparation.

Malgré ses inquiétudes, celui-ci ne se montra pas pendant plus de deux heures. Le repas était terminé, tous les convives dansaient, discutaient gaiement...et Harry essayait de faire bonne figure. Albus avait évidemment remarqué le trouble de son étudiant préféré et décida d'enfin mettre fin à ses tourments...prêt ou pas.

Il stoppa la musique sous les protestations de tous et amplifia sa voix en montant sur l'estrade.

-"Pardon de vous couper dans votre élan mais je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'Harry reçoive ses cadeaux et s'il vous plaît, je me permet de désigner le premier d'entre eux. Pour cela, je vous demande de tous vous assoir."

Sur ce, il fit venir devant l'estrade toutes les chaises de la salle en n'en laissant qu'une à l'avant de toutes.

-"Harry, si tu veux bien."

Hautement intrigué, le jeune homme prit place et attendit...comme tous.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant un simple halo de lumière sur le Survivant et la scène.

Enfin, le son d'une guitare se fit entendre, personne sur la scène mais une voix grave et pénétrante s'éleva...et Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Puis il le vit...son amour chantait pour lui...

**Moi je n'étais rien**

**Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui**

**Je suis le gardien **

**Du sommeil de ses nuits**

**Je l'aime à mourir**

La salle médusée essayait de comprendre la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Harry et Severus quand à eux étaient seuls au monde. Les yeux dans les yeux, l'un buvait les mots de l'autre, l'autre se perdait dans le regard humide de l'un.

**  
Vous pouvez détruire**

**Tout ce qu'il vous plaira**

**Il n'aura qu'à ouvrir**

**L'espace de ses bras**

**Pour tout reconstruire**

**Pour tout reconstruire**

**Je l'aime à mourir**

**  
**

**  
Il a gommé les chiffres**

**Des horloges du quartier**

**Il a fait de ma vie**

**Des cocottes en papier**

**Des éclats de rire **

**  
Il a bâti des ponts**

**Entre nous et le ciel**

**Et nous les traversons**

**À chaque fois qu'il**

**Ne veut pas dormir**

**Ne veut pas dormir**

**Je l'aime à mourir**

Il a dû faire toutes les guerres

**Pour être si fort aujourd'hui**

**Il a dû faire toutes les guerres**

**De la vie, et l'amour aussi**

**  
Il vit de son mieux**

**Son rêve d'opaline**

**Il danse au milieu**

**Des forêts qu'elle dessine**

**Je l'aime à mourir**

Lorsqu'elles perlent à ses yeux

**Il tente de les cacher**

**Mais je préfère mieux**

**Lui dire d'arrêter**

**De les retenir**

**De les retenir**

Celles-ci, Harry ne les retint pas, il sourit à travers ses larmes mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ah ça oui, Severus était pardonné pour son absence de début de soirée...

**  
Je l'aime à mourir**

**Pour monter dans sa grotte**

**Cachée sous les toits**

**Je dois clouer des notes**

**À mes sabots de bois**

**Je l'aime à mourir**

Je dois juste m'asseoir

**Je ne dois pas parler**

**Je ne dois rien vouloir**

**Je dois juste essayer**

**De lui appartenir**

**De lui appartenir**

**Je l'aime à mourir**

Il a dû faire toutes les guerres

**Pour être si fort aujourd'hui**

**Il a dû faire toutes les guerres**

**De la vie, et l'amour aussi**

Petit à petit, le chanteur s'était avancé et il était désormais face à son amour, dont il gardait la main serrée au creux de sa paume.

**  
Moi je n'étais rien**

**Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui**

**Je suis le gardien**

**Du sommeil de ses nuits**

**Je l'aime à mourir**

Vous pouvez détruire

**Tout ce qu'il vous plaira**

**Il n'aura qu'à ouvrir**

**L'espace de ses bras**

**Pour tout reconstruire**

**Pour tout reconstruire**

**  
**

L'homme en noir s'agenouilla devant son compagnon et acheva sa chanson en plongeant encore plus ses yeux sombres dans le regard émeraude.

**Je t'aime à mourir  
**

La chanson était finie mais Harry connaissait bien les expressions du visage de son aimé et en l'observant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas terminé. A cette constatation, il se demanda ce qui serait plus émouvant que CA.

Plus un bruit ne troublait la magie du moment...puis Severus, toujours à genoux, porta sa main à sa poche et en sortit un écrin de velours. Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avisa la boite carrée.

-"Harry...mon amour...veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables à l'homme à terre, des anges passèrent. Puis, un Harry ruisselant de larmes se jeta à son cou dans un cri de bonheur, les faisant chuter tous les deux.

-"Oui !! Mille fois oui !"

Leur étreinte amoureuse fut interrompue par un bruit de chute...Ron venait de s'évanouir (NdA: un classique je sais...mais j'ai pas pu résister : s ). Cela sembla ramener tout le monde à la vie car on entendit un distinct.

-"Félicitations !" clamé par le directeur lui-même qui se mit à applaudir.

Contre toute attente, tous les convives suivirent le mouvement et la salle se remplit d'un brouhaha d'applaudissements et de rires des deux futurs époux qui s'étaient enfin relevés.

-"Je crois qu'on a besoin d'explications."

Hermione, la voix de la sagesse. Ca, il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas y échapper. Mais peu importe...ils avaient la promesse d'un avenir heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre...c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_°THE END°

* * *

_

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

* * *

_...alors ? Est-ce que je suis pardonnée ? L'attente valait-elle le coup ? En tout cas moi je suis assez contente du résultat...sans pour autant dire que c'est un chef d'oeuvre, loin de là. Mais l'idée que je m'éatis fixée est là. A vous de me dire si c'est bon, mauvais, excellent, à chier...etc, etc. _

_J'avous que les détails ne sont pas à foison mais c'est censé être une fic courte donc on élimine les détails. Bref, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience._

_P.S: L'épilogue prévu n'est pas écrit, et je mettrais certainement du temps pour le faire (je vous préviens cette fois-ci lol) mais étant donné que l'histoire en elle-même est terminée, je me fais moins de souci. _

_XxX BlackOphiosPotter XxX_


End file.
